Shinigamis de Verdade
by Sparky.187
Summary: Após sua morte, L é abordado por uma pequena e estranha garota que diz que tudo que ele pensava saber sobre o sobrenatural era mentira. -Bleach & Death Note-


**Disclaimer: _Nem Death Note nem Bleach me pertencem. Mas se pertencessem, podem ter certeza de que o L tava vivo, e que ia ter ByaSoi._**

**Notas da Autora: _Na fic tem algumas palavras que quem não assistiu os animes talvez não entenda; por isso no fim tem um glossário, para todo mundo ficar feliz!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ele estava sentado no chão da maneira que sempre fazia, com um dedo na boca e cara de pensativo.

- An... Eu ainda não... Entendi completamente – ele disse à pequena garota de kimono preto que se encontrava a frente dele, segurando uma folha de papel com um desenho extremamente mal feito.

- Olha, eu achei que você fosse um cara esperto – ela resmungou, em seguida levantando uma sobrancelha – Você não era o maior detetive do mundo e coisa e tal?

- Eu sou – ele retrucou, ainda tentando decifrar a figura.

- Não mais. Você morreu, esqueceu?

- É o que você diz, Kuchiki-san.

- Como você é teimoso, Lawliet.

- Eu só não acredito que você seja um shinigami.

Ela olhou para ele com uma cara um pouco confusa.

- E eu achando que isso fosse a parte mais fácil de entender.

- Hum... – ele murmurou, concentrado, após pegar o desenho e segurá-lo pela extremidade superior com o polegar e o indicador – E também... Por que todos os personagens desses seus desenhos são coelhos?

- Deixa para lá... – ela tomou-lhe o desenho, guardou-o e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas – Vou tentar te explicar – de novo – está bem?

- Pode começar.

- Eu sei que a sua morte está envolvida com toda essa história de caderno da morte, shinigamis – falsos, se me permite dizer – que possuem esses cadernos e controlam a vida dos humanos e coisas do gênero; mas isso tudo não passa de uma brincadeira de espíritos que não foram para a Soul Society – Sociedade das Almas, o Paraíso – ou de shinigamis com sérios distúrbios mentais, e todos vocês foram enganados por esses espíritos brincalhões.

- Eu não sei quem realmente está me enganando – ele desafiou, virando os olhos e arrancando uma bufada nervosa de Rukia.

- Presta atenção – ela se aproximou dele e segurou-o pelos ombros. Parecia que ela estava fazendo um esforço enorme para não sacudi-lo – Eu já te contei essa história sete vezes, portanto minha paciência com você já está aqui – ela traçou uma linha invisível acima da testa com uma das mãos – E eu não sei por que cargas d'água é tão complicado perceber que VOCÊ MORREU E EU ESTOU TENTANDO TE MANDAR PARA O CÉU!

- Controle-se, Kuchiki-san – ele aconselhou num sussurro, encarando-a com certo receio – Está perdendo as estribeiras.

- Sim, estou, que gentil da sua parte perceber – ela retrucou, em seguida soltando-o, cruzando os braços, franzindo a testa e dando as costas a ele – Você era teimoso assim quando vivo?

- Acredito que sim – ele respondeu, lembrando-se de sua insistência no fato de Yagami Raito ser Kira; e ele estava certo – Quero que você me prove que está falando a verdade.

- Ótimo; você é pior que o Ichigo.

- Quem?

- Esquece...

Lawliet continuou observando-a atentamente. Ela era uma garota extremamente baixinha para sua idade, que desenhava muito mal – muito mal mesmo – e tinha uma obsessão estranha e doentia por coelhos. Suas sobrancelhas estavam quase unidas de concentração enquanto ela provavelmente bolava alguma coisa para convencê-lo de que ela realmente era um shinigami – fato em que ele se recusava acreditar. Ele vira Remu; este disse que era um shinigami e lhe dera uma definição completamente diferente do que seriam os deuses da morte. Ela não se parecia nada com um shinigami; ela era até bonitinha para ser comparada com tais criaturas. Rukia não tinha nem sombra do aspecto cadavérico e pútrido que se abatia sobre Remu; na verdade ela era bem arrumadinha, o cabelo dela era bem cuidado, brilhante, nossa, que xampu será que ela usa?

Perdido nesses pensamentos, ele se assustou quando o rosto dela se iluminou com uma luz maquiavélica e ela olhou para ele com um sorriso nem um pouco normal no rosto. Ele ouviu um toque de celular, e logo percebeu que o aparelho pertencia à garota. Espíritos têm celulares? Ele tentou não se prender muito a essa pergunta, apenas seguiu com os olhos as ações de Rukia, que no momento eram pegar o celular e olhar para o visor, em seguida levantando os olhos para ele.

- Já sei! – ela exclamou subitamente, levantando-se e arrastando-o com ela, puxando-o pela manga da camisa branca que ele usava – Vou te levar para caçar hollows comigo!

- Quê? – ele perguntou desnorteado, enquanto a garota o conduzia para fora do quarto – Espera aí, você é louca? Você não disse que os hollows comem espíritos?

- É – ela respondeu, sem nem pestanejar – Exatamente.

O estranho é que ela não o levou até a porta, mas sim em direção a parede. Ele gritou para que ela não fizesse isso – mas adiantou? Os dois atravessaram o concreto sólido – com uma reação histérica e consideravelmente ridícula da parte de Lawliet – e saíram do prédio, deixando para trás toda a tensão que se apoderava do lugar devido aos recentes acontecimentos. Ali Lawliet fora morto, pelas forças sobrenaturais do Death Note, por não saber escolher em quem confiar, por subestimar a inteligência de Yagami Raito. Ele estava quase certo que, neste exato momento, todos que presenciaram sua morte estavam chocados – com exceção, é claro, de Raito – e indagando-se como Kira descobrira seu nome. Pensou no que seria do mundo agora que L se fora...

Ele e Rukia magicamente flutuaram até o chão, aterrissando com um baque leve e começando novamente a corrida. As pernas dele não se cansaram, ainda que eles já tivessem corrido mais de quinhentos metros sem parar, e ele não pode deixar de se maravilhar com seu estado de espírito – no sentido literal da palavra. Rukia se movia enérgica a sua frente, com passos firmes de quem sabe para onde está indo. Então o celular voltou a sua mente: para que espíritos precisariam de um celular? Não fazia sentido algum, a não ser que exista alguma informação da qual ele não está a par.

De repente ela fez uma curva fechada, pegando-o desprevenido e quase o fazendo cair de boca no chão; ele reclamou um pouco, mas ela apenas mandou-lhe um severo "cale a boca" e foi o suficiente para que ele ficasse bem quietinho. Era o começo da madrugada e as ruas estavam desertas, ignorando alguns mendigos, uns bêbados e um palhaço – de verdade. Ela não soltara seu braço, e o segurava com um apertão determinado a não se afrouxar. Já fazia algum tempo que eles estavam em silêncio, e por isso ele assustou quando ela começou a falar.

- Um hollow vai aparecer por aqui a qualquer momento. É importante que você fique fora do meu caminho quando eu for eliminá-lo; você não quer se machucar, certo? – ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela foi mais rápida – Certo. Então só assista, não interfira. Você vai ver do que um shinigami de verdade é capaz.

Uma praça surgiu atrás da próxima esquina que eles viraram, e lá Lawliet pode ver que eles não eram os únicos espíritos ali; um homem de aparência triste e uma garota de mais ou menos uns 17 anos estavam um em cada canto da praça. Lawliet percebeu que eles também estavam mortos por causa das correntes que saiam do centro de seus peitos, iguais a dele próprio.

Rukia brecou bruscamente, e de novo ele não pode controlar suas pernas; só que desta vez ele caiu mesmo, indo parar a uns vinte metros dos pés da shinigami.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ela perguntou, olhando para ele incrédula – Levante-se e volte aq...

A fala dela se perdeu quando um urro ensurdecedor encheu os ouvidos de Lawliet, vindo detrás dele. Um medo estranho se apoderou dele; ele sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse sendo esmagado por uma força que ele não podia ver nem compreender. Ele se pôs de pé com dificuldade; hesitou, porém reuniu um pouco de coragem e olhou para trás.

Se ele se assustara ao ver Remu pela primeira vez, ele não sabia o que estava sentindo agora. Era algo inimaginável, insano demais até para a mais criativa mente humana. Um ser, um monstro, de mais ou menos uns trinta pés de altura, com um buraco no peito, braços longos e delgados, pernas fortes e uma cabeça de lagarto se encontrava diante dele, sedento por almas inocentes. Lawliet deu um passo para trás; jamais vira imagem tão perturbadora.

- CORRA, LAWLIET! – ele ouviu a voz de Rukia entrecortada no berro do hollow; ele pode percebê-la se aproximando – Corra, esconda-se, eu cuido dele!

_Como se eu não estivesse tentando_, ele pensou dando mais um passo e sentindo sua energia se esvair. Aquela sensação era causada pela criatura, disso ele não tinha dúvidas, mas como o ser fazia isso ele não tinha idéia. Ele estava paralisado e suando – espíritos suam? – quando ouviu outro rugido e Rukia apareceu ao lado dele quase que sorrateiramente.

- POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ PARADO? VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMAS MENTAIS? – ela gritou enquanto o puxava para longe do monstro, e o jogou no meio de uma moita que tinha ali perto – Não se mova, eu já volto!

- Eu não consigo me mexer, sua tonta! Não deu pra notar ainda? – ele exclamou, nervoso. Era ele quem tinha problemas mentais?

- FICA AÍ! – ela berrou de novo, correndo na direção do hollow, que aparentemente desistira dos dois e tinha ido atrás do homem que parecia depressivo.

O hollow havia pegado o homem com uma das mãos, e este gritava histericamente, quando Rukia chegou por trás do hollow, sacou sua espada e desferiu um potente golpe nas costas da criatura, que rugiu quando um sangue negro e pútrido jorrou do profundo corte. O ser jogou o homem longe e voltou-se para Rukia, que novamente atacou, mirando a cabeça do monstro; só que a criatura aparentemente sabia o alvo do ataque, e bloqueou com facilidade, apesar de agora ter mais um corte, no braço.

- Ryuuzaki... Digo, L... Digo... Droga, estou velho demais para isso... – Lawliet ouviu uma conhecida voz atrás dele, e se sentiu reconfortado pelo som, já que essa voz pertencia à única pessoa em que ele confiaria cegamente.

- Watari! – ele exclamou, alegre por encontrar o velho amigo – Você pode me ver?

- Não, eu adivinhei que você estava ai – o senhor respondeu ironicamente; ultimamente Watari andava tão rabugento... – Estive te seguindo desde que saiu do prédio. Acho que Kira também descobriu meu nome, então talvez dê para adivinhar o que aconteceu comigo.

- Você... Você... Morreu? – Lawliet perguntou tristonho.

- O que aconteceu com você, Lawliet? Perdeu alguns neurônios?

- Não, acho que é falta de açúcar no sangue... Nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem comer doces.

Então ele parou para pensar: e se espíritos não comem? Ele nunca mais poderá comer doces? Jamais sentira o açúcar derretendo em sua boca, jamais sentirá novamente o gosto do chocolate? Nunca mais morango com chantilly? Um desespero atormentador tomou conta de sua mente, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sentiu uma vertigem estranha, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Só de imaginar o resto de sua vida – ou seria morte? – sem seus tão amados doces já estava destruindo-o lentamente por dentro. Ele segurou Watari pelos ombros e olhou para ele com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Watari-san... – ele começou, quase chorando – E se espíritos não podem comer?

- Lawliet, eu acredito que você possa sobreviver sem doces – Watari respondeu, com um olhar pouco consolador, de quem adivinhou sobre o que o outro estava lamentando só pela cara.

- Não sei se posso – o rapaz retrucou, olhando para o chão – O açúcar era quem me fornecia a energia para pensar... O que vai ser de mim agora?

- AAAAAAHHHHH MORRE, MORRE! – eles viraram o olhar a tempo de ver Rukia golpeando histericamente o hollow na cabeça. O rosto dela, assim como as roupas, estava respingado pelo sangue negro do hollow, e a expressão dela era mais psicopata do que a do maníaco do parque.

- Meu Kami-sama – murmurou Watari, perplexo com a cena – O que querer provar alguma coisa faz com uma pessoa.

- E – Você – Está – Morto! – ela finalizou, intercalando cada palavra com um golpe, e o hollow simplesmente se desfez no ar.

- Wow... – sussurrou Lawliet. A falta de açúcar estava começando a realmente afetar seus sentidos – Que legal...

- Viu o que é um shinigami de verdade? – ela parou o olhar em Watari, um pouco confusa – Quem é esse aí?

- Esse é Watari, meu braço direito na luta contra o crime! – exclamou Lawliet em resposta, dando um soco no ar, enquanto Rukia se aproximava.

- Você não deu nada para ele cheirar, deu? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Não – replicou o velho - Acredito que seja a abstinência de doces.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando aqui com meus botões? – interrompeu Lawliet, se colocando entra a garota e Watari – Que você pode estar falando a verdade, Rukia-chan.

- Rukia-chan? Quem te deu essa intimidade? – Rukia indagou, cruzando os braços e ficando um pouco corada.

- Perdão, Kuchiki-san – ele se desculpou, e continuou – Mas de acordo com o que você me falou e com as informações que eu tinha antes, imaginando que você esteja falando a verdade, eu bolei uma teoria de como tudo isso aconteceu.

- Acho melhor você se sentar – aconselhou Watari olhando para a garota, que imediatamente aceitou a sugestão.

- Bem – ele começou, sentando-se daquela maneira esquisita que sempre fazia – Primeiro, eu não acreditei que você fosse um shinigami por causa da sua aparência; mas então você explicou para mim que alguns shinigamis têm poder de criar ilusões, como por exemplo, Aizen Sousuke, taichou da 5ª divisão.

- Eu falei do Aizen-taichou para você? – ela estreitou os olhos, tentando se lembrar do que contara ao rapaz.

- E se Aizen for maligno e estiver usando seu poder de ilusões para controlar o mundo dos humanos? Usando a estranha obsessão por "limpar o mundo" e a inteligência de Yagami Raito? Na verdade é ele que quer acabar com a sujeira do mundo, por alguma razão...

Ele pôs o dedo na boca e perdeu o olhar.

- Ele faz isso sempre? – Rukia cochichou para Watari, com uma cara de "que-pessoa-estranha".

- É normal, uma hora você acostuma.

- Ele precisa das almas ruins pára criar um exército de hollows e dominar tanto o mundo humano como a Soul Society! – Lawliet concluiu subitamente, assustando os dois a sua frente – Então ele será o senhor supremo, pois dominando ambos os mundos ele pode facilmente conseguir as cem mil almas que ele precisa para criar uma nova Chave Real, assim chegando ao Espírito Rei, consequentemente matando-o e se tornando o novo Rei!

Rukia e Watari olhavam para ele de olhos arregalados com a magnitude da conspiração que ele tinha acabado de inventar – ou descobrir.

- E quando ele for Rei, ele mudará totalmente a ordem das coisas! Fará coisas terríveis! Escravizará as almas que vivem no Rukongai, os shinigamis que vivem na Seireitei, as almas que vivem na terra, os hollows, os humanos todos! E então o mundo que conhecemos enfrentará milênios de escuridão...

Rukia já havia se escondido atrás de Watari com medo de Lawliet e do que ele estava falando.

- Você me assusta – ela choramingou, fazendo um barulho esquisito quando Lawliet apontou para ela, decidido.

- Mas, se pudermos impedir Yagami Raito de cumprir seu suposto destino... Temos uma chance de salvar o mundo! – ele exclamou, parecendo alegre por suas próprias conquistas.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Rukia bronqueou, saindo de trás do velho, encarando Lawliet e batendo na mão que apontava para ela – Aizen-taichou é uma pessoa boa, jamais faria um centésimo disso que você falou.

- Kuchiki-san – disse Watari, colocando uma mão no ombro dela – A última vez que Lawliet chegou a uma conclusão que chamaríamos de precipitada, ninguém quis acreditar nele, pois o suspeito era uma pessoa que não faria esse tipo de coisa. No fim das contas, ele estava certo, porém acabou morrendo porque ninguém acreditou nele.

- Não foi bem isso que aconteceu... – Lawliet murmurou, mas Watari fingiu que não escutou.

- Digo para você ouvi-lo, assim estará tomando a decisão certa – concluiu o senhor, com um sorrisinho simpático – Mas se pretendemos seguir o plano dele, devemos prosseguir em silêncio; a surpresa é nossa melhor arma neste momento.

- Eu te amo, Watari-san – suspirou Lawliet, maravilhado com a defesa do homem – Então devemos ir agora, assim já acabamos com a farra do Kira e do Aizen num ato!

- Você é maluco _mesmo_ – reclamou Rukia, enquanto ela e Watari eram arrastados pelo caminho de volta ao prédio.

O trio cessou a correria na frente do prédio em que estava o centro de investigações sobre Kira, de onde haviam saído algum tempo atrás. Lawliet observou a construção – que por acaso lhe pertencia – por alguns segundos, antes de virar-se de súbito para Rukia e perguntar:

- Shinigamis podem voar?

- Ahn... – ela assustou-se um pouco com ele, e então respondeu – Tecnicamente sim; nós podemos dar saltos bem longos e flutuar por uma boa distância...

- Perfeito! – ele interrompeu, assustando-a novamente – Pode nos levar até lá em cima o mais rápido possível?

- Tenho cara de elevador? – ela retrucou, irritada – Eu acho que vou é embora; volto pra te buscar quando você virar hollow... – ela virou-se para deixá-los, porém Lawliet segurou-a pelo kimono.

- Nem pensar! – ele a jogou sobre o ombro como um saco de batatas – Se você não vai nos levar, nós te levamos.

- Ei – EI! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Me solta! ME SOLTA! – ela gritava batendo em Lawliet, enquanto ele a carregava para dentro, seguido por Watari – Seu louco! Eu falei para me soltar! Não me obrigue a usar violência contra você! EU ORDENO QUE ME COLOQUE NO CHÃO AGORA!

- Nunca pensei que fosse ver Lawliet carregando uma garota contra sua vontade... Hum... – sussurrou Watari mais para si mesmo do que para o exterior; pensando bem, quem mais poderia escutar? Os outros dois nem estavam prestando atenção...

Eles entraram no elevador e subiram até o andar onde estavam mais cedo, com Rukia fazendo um escândalo para que Lawliet a soltasse e Watari rindo baixinho do casal. Não que eles fossem um casal, mas pelo tom de voz de Rukia e as reações de Lawliet, estava parecendo. Eles saíram do cubículo e rumaram diretamente para o quarto de Lawliet. Atravessaram a porta, e perceberam o alvoroço que a morte de L havia causado. O corpo de Lawliet ainda estava no chão, e todos estavam em volta, preocupados, ainda sem a certeza da morte do investigador mais famoso do mundo.

- Quem quer que seja que o matou... O shinigami, ou Kira... Vai pagar... – Raito murmurava olhando para o mais novo cadáver da face da Terra.

- Que cínico! – Rukia exclamou, ainda sobre ombro de Lawliet – Dá para me por no chão agora? Não vou mais a lugar nenhum.

- Não saia correndo – ele simplesmente relaxou os braços e ela foi com tudo pro chão, xingando até a tia avó do primo de terceiro grau da cunhada do irmão da nora do filho do compadre da mãe do Lawliet.

- Filho da mãe – ela finalizou, levantando-se e dando um pisão no pé dele – Ainda não estamos quites...

- Ai... – ele gemeu, mas sem tirar os olhos de Raito.

Então ele começou a pensar sobre o Death Note. Como será que Aizen o fazia funcionar daquela maneira? Será que haveriam espíritos em volta, que viam os nomes que foram escritos e se encarregavam das mortes? Ou seria aquele caderno um meio de comunicação espiritual desenvolvido apenas para os propósitos malignos de Aizen? Um tipo de "correio" que mandava os nomes para Soul Society, para Aizen e seus comparsas, e também dava à pessoa que o tocasse a habilidade de ver um falso shinigami? Uma tecnologia muito acima do compreensível, ele concluiu. Não devia perder tempo tentando entendê-la. Era um novato no mundo espiritual, demoraria anos para compreender.

- Como é esse "Death Note" que você falou? – inquiriu Rukia, olhando fixamente para Raito.

- É um caderno preto comum, com uma única e crucial diferença: as pessoas que têm seu nome escrito nele morrem em 40 segundos, de ataque cardíaco, ou na data e da maneira especificada pelo escritor – Lawliet respondeu, ainda ponderando sobre o caderno.

- É, bom, acho que não posso te ajudar muito – ela suspirou, com um sorrisinho simpático igualzinho ao do Watari.

De repente, Rukia estacou. Mais um shinigami, um shinigami de verdade, entrou na sala. Ele era alto e esguio, vestia um kimono preto muito parecido com o de Rukia, porém com um colete branco com um símbolo nas costas por cima. Ele tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto, um sorriso perturbador. Seus cabelos brancos tinham um corte parecido com o de Raito e seus olhos eram tão fechados que era quase impossível distinguir a cor. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso ao encontrar os três ali, principalmente Rukia. E seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda.

- Kuchiki Rukia... – ele disse lentamente, e por mais que parecesse impossível seu sorriso aumentou mais – Purificando almas?

- Sim, Ichimaru-taichou – ela respondeu de prontidão.

_Então esse é Ichimaru Gin, taichou do 3º esquadrão_, Lawliet pensou. E se ele puder ajudar com o plano contra Aizen? Mas espere, Rukia falou que esse era o taichou conhecido por ser "duas-caras"; e se ele estiver com Aizen? Não, talvez não, ele tem cara de bonzinho...

- O... O que você está fazendo aqui, Ichimaru-taichou? – Rukia perguntou, um pouco assustada. Aparentemente este simpático bom homem dava arrepios nela.

- Nada demais, estou apenas cuidando de uns assuntos para Aizen...

- Você devia tomar cuidado com ele, Ichimaru-taichou! – Lawliet gritou de repente; a falta de açúcar de novo... – Ele não é o que aparenta ser!

- Como...? – sério, não dava mais para aquele sorriso aumentar; estava começando a ficar assustador – E quem é você?

- Sou Lawliet L...

- Ah, então é você que vinha causando problemas para Kira – Gin interrompeu; que medo daquele sorriso.

- Sim! Mas eu descobri que na verdade Kira é tudo um plano de Aizen Sousuke para criar um exército de hollows e dominar o mundo real e o espiritual!

- Sim... E como você descobriu isso? – o sorriso graças a deus parou de crescer, e certa desconfiança começava a aparecer no rosto do taichou.

- Tenho uma excelente capacidade de dedução – Lawliet orgulhosamente respondeu, dando um tapinha na própria cabeça com o dedo indicador.

- Não o escute, Ichimaru-taichou – aconselhou Rukia num sussurro – Ele é piradinho...

- Piradinho uma pinóa! – Lawliet repreendeu – Ichimaru-taichou vai nos ajudar, porque é um homem bom e sabe o que é certo!

Gin deu uma risada baixa, como se realmente duvidasse da sanidade de Lawliet.

- Você já era um problema quando vivo, e nos livramos de você – Gin começou, surpreendendo os três – E ainda morto, consegue ser um estorvo.

- O que quer dizer, Ichimaru... – Rukia começou, mas foi cortada por Gin.

- Quero dizer que tomamos todas as medidas necessárias para eliminá-lo, e mesmo assim ele volta – ele começou a perder o sorriso. Até Rukia arregalou os olhos; ela provavelmente nunca o vira sem estar sorrindo – Os Mortales fizeram o trabalho deles, mas parece que eu tenho que resolver tudo, não é mesmo?

- Hã... Mortales? – o trio perguntou em uníssono; seria até engraçado se Gin não fosse tão assustador.

- Bom, já que eu vou matar vocês mesmo... Mortales são espíritos criados por Aizen e que são, na realidade, o Death Note.

- Como? – mais uma vez os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai, gente lenta é uma coisa – o taichou reclamou, e prosseguiu – Um tipo especial de Mortale, apelidado carinhosa e ironicamente de "Cuaderno de la Muerte", se instala nesse caderno, que não é mais do que um caderno qualquer. Cuaderno de la Muerte, ao ser tocado por um humano, passa um pouco de sua reiatsu – energia espiritual para os leigos – e permite que eles vejam um Mortale que se passa por shinigami. E quando um nome é escrito no caderno, Cuaderno de la Muerte manda esse nome para outro Mortale, via conexão espiritual, e este espírito se encarrega de matar a pessoa. E a alma desta pessoa vai diretamente para o Hueco Mundo, o lugar onde Aizen está guardando as almas para fazer a Chave Real.

- Genial – Lawliet suspirou, saindo de sua "viagem" por um tapa de Rukia – Mas então realmente existe uma conspiração?

- Sim – Gin afirmou com cara de tédio.

- E você está do lado do Aizen?

- Sim – o shinigami repetiu.

- Que porcaria – Lawliet, se tocando de que Watari não estava mais ali – ONDE ESTÁ WATARI-SAN?

- Ah, eu o mandei para a Soul Society enquanto Gin falava dos Mortales para você – explicou Rukia – Ele disse que de agora em diante era uma missão sua, que você devia fazer sozinho.

Ele e Gin ficaram olhando para ela.

- Mas eu acho que ele ficou com medo e resolveu se mandar – ela esclareceu, com um sorriso de ironia.

- Kira... Vai... Pagar...

Os três espíritos olharam para Raito, que estava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo de Lawliet, choramingando.

- Yagami Raito foi a melhor idéia que Aizen teve, apesar de ele ser meio estranho e obcecado – falou Gin, virando-se para Rukia e Lawliet – Bem, acho que já deu a hora de vocês. Vou matá-los agora.

Ele começou a sacar a zanpakutou. Ela tinha a forma de uma katana normal como a de Rukia, um pouco mais curta, porém Lawliet sentiu a diferença quando a reiatsu gigantesca o engolfou como um peixinho no oceano. Novamente ele não conseguia se mover. A espada estava apontada diretamente para ele quando ele viu os lábios de Gin se moverem para formar as últimas palavras que ele ouviria na vida – ou na morte.

- Ikorose, Shinsou!

A lâmina se alongou assustadoramente, atravessando sem dificuldade o centro do peito de Lawliet, destruindo a corrente que se encontrava ali. Ele estranhamente não sentiu dor; sua audição desapareceu e a visão aos poucos foi se apagando. A última coisa que ele viu foi Rukia gritando, e então perdeu totalmente os sentidos. Sentiu como se estivesse vagando num profundo oceano; seu corpo estava leve, estava tudo escuro, estava frio.

Então ele abriu os olhos.

Se algum dia ele imaginara o céu durante sua infância, seria mais ou menos daquele jeito.

Rukia, Raito, Gin, todos haviam desaparecido.

Tudo que restara eram quilômetros e quilômetros de chocolates, bolos, morangos, chantilly...

Seu maior sonho virara realidade.

Ele saiu correndo, saltitando, todo feliz, quando tropeçou numa cereja perdida e caiu de cara num sundae de baunilha com cobertura de chocolate, ficando todo lambuzado. Mas isso não o deixou triste, pelo contrário: ele levantou com um sorriso de felicidade infinita no rosto e continuou sua alegre caminhada por seu mundinho individual de doces. Então ele percebeu uma silhueta feminina observando-o de longe. Uma forma conhecida, que ele não pensara em encontrar de novo tão cedo.

- ...Misa-san?

- Ryuuzaki-kun! – ela cumprimentou lá de longe, acenando histericamente – Venha aqui, Ryuuzaki-kun!

Ele apertou um pouco o passo e chegou até ela em poucos segundos. Ela estava usando a mesma roupa de quando ele a vira pela ultima vez, e estava com a mesma expressão inocente e alegre. Ela o cumprimentou calorosamente, e em seguida ele lhe perguntou o que acontecera, como ele fora parar ali.

- Bom, esse lugar aqui é a sua mente – ela explicou, indicando todo o lugar em volta com um gesto amplo dos dois braços.

- Isso eu deduzi por conta própria – ele acrescentou, ironicamente.

- E você está morrendo, Ryuuzaki-kun. Para sobreviver e salvar todo o mundo, você precisa se tornar um shinigami.

- An... E como exatamente eu vou fazer isso?

- Ah, é muito fácil, Ryuuzaki-kun! Misa te ajuda! – ela exclamou com uma alegria meio exagerada – Siga-me!

Os dois desceram pelo Morro dos Bolos de Chocolate até chegar à Fenda do Chantilly Uivante. Era um precipício cujo fim não era possível de se ver. A dupla parou bem na beira, e então Misa olhou para Lawliet e disse, ainda sorridente:

- Ryuuzaky-kun, você deve procurar sua Zanpakutou – sua espada espiritual – aqui. Ela está em algum lugar nessa fenda, e você deve encontrá-la antes de chegar ao fundo.

- Por que eu chagaria ao fundo? – ela continuou encarando-o – Misa-san, o que você vai fazer...?

Ela permaneceu fitando-o por mais um segundo ates de subitamente empurrá-lo em direção ao buraco aparentemente sem fundo.

- MISA-SAN ENLOUQUECEU? – Lawliet gritou enquanto caia, surpreso com o feito da garota – PIROU NA BATATA? QUER ME MATAR MAIS DO QUE EU JÁ MORRI?

- Ryuuzaki-kun deve encontrar a zanpakutou, antes que seja tarde... – ela disse apenas, com um tom sombrio na voz infantil.

Ele tentou colocar de lado o arrepio de estar caindo para a morte – de novo – e tentou se concentrar. Sua zanpakutou provavelmente liberaria uma reiatsu diferente, então se ele conseguisse perceber onde ela estava...

- Você não vai achar assim, Ryuuzaki-kun – Misa avisou lá de cima – Isso é para espíritos com a reiatsu liberada!

- E COMO EU LIBERO A MINHA? – ele indagou um pouco escandalosamente; não conseguia falar sem estar gritando.

- Encontre a zanpakutou!

_Ajudou muito, Misa-san_, Lawliet pensou com ironia. Tudo bem, ele estava caindo num precipício de chantilly, onde poderia encontrar a espada? Ele não conseguia sentir reiatsu, porque a sua ainda estava guardada num lugarzinho lá dentro dele, então deveria usar seu olhos, seus ouvidos, suas mãos, pés, enfim, todo o seu corpo, pois só poderia achar a zanpakutou pelo modo mais antigo de toda a humanidade: procurando.

Sorte dele que o fim do precipício não era possível de se ver, porque sua procura frenética pela espada não estava tendo muito sucesso. Os paredões brancos de chantilly que o cercavam não ajudavam em nada; só davam uma dor no olho desgraçada.

Quando de repente ele viu, no meio daquela imensidão alva e açucarada, um pontinho preto; ele quase não conseguiu esconder sua felicidade. Era a zanpakutou! Ele não ia morrer! Ia viver e salvar todo o mundo! Ele então, um tanto desajeitado, se aproximou do paredão e enfiou o braço na fofíssima parede de chantilly, e pegou a espada.

Subitamente o precipício no qual ele caia para a morte literalmente virou 90° e se tornou uma planície branca e deserta. Ele caiu com tudo no que agora seria o chão, e antes era a parede – que coisa mais confusa – e afundou no chantilly como em um travesseiro macio. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade – e com uma barba de Papai Noel – e viu Misa se aproximando, com a alegria exagerada agora um pouco pior no rosto.

- Você conseguiu, Ryuuzaki-kun! – ela parabenizou, batendo palminhas – Agora, para realmente salvar o mundo, você precisa liberar sua reiatsu e também a habilidade mais poderosa dos shinigamis...

- A Bankai! – ele exclamou com os olhinhos brilhando, mas então voltou com sua cara de dúvida – Mas como eu vou aprender tão rápido?

- Isso você deve discutir com Raito-kun...

- Raito-kun? – ele repetiu, confuso – Como assim?

- Para usar o poder de Kira... Você deve enfrentar Kira – uma voz familiar disse atrás de Lawliet, fazendo-o virar-se para ver quem era.

- Yagami-kun! – ele se assustou ao ver o seu assassino, principalmente porque sua aparência havia mudado muito: sua pele e seus cabelos eram brancos, totalmente brancos, e ele vestia um kimono de shinigami da mesma cor. Um sorriso maligno dançava em seus lábios, e ele possuía uma espada igualzinha a de Lawliet, só que branca – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu represento o mal que há em você, Lawliet – ele respondeu; havia algo em sua voz que lembrava o som de um réptil– Sou o hollow dentro de você.

Lawliet ficou fitando-o com uma cara de cachorrinho perdido.

- Se você puder me derrotar, eu te ensino como usar a Bankai – Raito propôs, desembainhando sua zanpakutou – Mas se você perder...

Ele engoliu em seco, porém se considerou pronto para enfrentar o hollow dentro de si mesmo. Pôs sua katana a frente, numa pose de combate, e então se tocou de que havia algo muito errado com a espada.

- Cadê a lâmina? – ele perguntou para Misa, confuso, ao ver que sua espada tinha apenas o cabo e a guarda.

- Você deve liberar sua reiatsu! – Misa revelou, deu um jeito meio engraçado – Me chame, Ryuuzaki-kun!

Ele olhou para ela, mas ele não teve muito tempo para manter o olhar porque Raito o atacou de súbito e por pouco ele conseguiu desviar. Os dois então começaram uma perseguição, que consistia em Raito atacando e Lawliet fugindo e se esquivando dos ataques.

- Me chame, Ryuuzaki-kun! – Misa disse novamente, com um pouco mais de histeria na voz – Chame meu nome!

- Misa? Misa! MISA! Não está funcionando... – ele lamentou, escapando de mais um golpe.

- Não esse nome, né, bobão! – ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o "bobão", e então se abaixou para não ser atingido por Raito – O _nome_!

_"Para usar os poderes de Kira..."_ Lawliet lembrou-se das palavras do Raito hollow, e então finalmente entendeu: o nome do qual Misa estava falando era...

- KIRA! – ele berrou, apontando o cabo da zanpakutou para o hollow.

A lâmina negra de fio branco surgiu, assim como o kimono preto de shinigami que agora vestia o corpo de Lawliet. Raito sorriu mais uma vez, como se agora a brincadeira finalmente tivesse começado.

- Agora a batalha se inicia – o hollow murmurou, saltando na direção de Lawliet.

Os movimentos de ambos eram tão rápidos que eram quase impossíveis de se ver. As zanpakutous se chocavam e soltavam faíscas; o ruído das lâminas se batendo era o único som em quilômetros – sem levar em conta os gritinhos histéricos de Misa. A velocidade de Lawliet havia aumentado consideravelmente, assim como sua força e percepção. Agora sim ele era um oponente à altura de Raito.

Mas então a luta começou a desandar para o lado de Lawliet. O hollow sabia vários golpes mágicos-coloridos-mucho-loucos que ele não tinha nem idéia de como fazer. E, além disso, Misa não estava ajudando em nada, porque ficava o tempo todo gritando:

- Raito-kun! Raito-kun! Isso, Raito-kun! Vai Raito-kun!

- De que lado você está, sua zanpakutou duas-caras? – Lawliet bronqueou, enquanto bloqueava um golpe de Raito.

- Opa! – ela se desculpou e guardou seu cartaz no qual se lia "VAAAAAAAAI RAITO-KUN " – Vai Ryuuzaki-kun!

A luta se estendeu por mais alguns minutos, com desvantagem de Lawliet. E nessa hora, Misa percebeu que tinha que fazer algo para ajudá-lo a vencer, senão ele ia morrer, e por conseqüência ela também, assim como o tão amado "Raito-kun!".

- Me use, Ryuuzaki-kun! Me use! – ela começou a gritar de novo, o que deixou Lawliet com cara de ponto de interrogação.

- Misa-san, acho que essa não é uma boa hora para essas coisas... – ele comentou, envergonhado.

- Não desse jeito, seu shinigami pervertido! Use minhas habilidades!

Ele continuou sem entender.

- Por que você não entende o que eu falo? – ela falou irritada, e então com uma voz mais controlada, explicou – O que o Kira faz?

Lawliet manteve a cara de quem não entendeu lhufas.

- Caramba, Ryuuzaki-kun, não é tão difícil. O que o Kira faz?

O que o Kira fazia? O que? O Kira matava. Era isso? Ele apontou Kira para Kira – irônico, não? – e urrou, imaginando que talvez fosse aquilo que Misa estava tentando lhe falar:

- KOROSU, KIRA!

A zanpakutou fez nada mais do que um barulhinho engraçado e soltou uma fumaçinha cinzenta. Raito pulou em cima dele de novo, por um triz não cortando sua cabeça fora. O que o Kira fazia? Cantava, dançava, fazia malabarismo? Era bem mais difícil pensar quando ele tinha seu lado mal tentando matá-lo, disso ele tinha certeza.

- Ryuuzaki-kun, pense bem! Como o Kira faz para matar? – Misa exclamou, vendo que Lawliet não estava indo muito bem em descobrir "o que o Kira fazia".

- UTAU, KIRA! MAE, KIRA! WO OKONAU, KIRA! – ele gritava histericamente, mas ao ouvir as palavras de Misa, a resposta finalmente veio à sua mente; como o Kira matava? Escrevendo! – KUKA, KIRA!

Poderes "mágicos-coloridos-mucho-loucos"? Pois é. Lawliet ficou maravilhado com o Shikai de sua zanpakutou. A lâmina, que antes era preta com o fio branco, ficou inteiramente negra, mais comprida, e nela estava escrito "The human whose name is written in this note shall die". Tudo bem que a frase não fazia mais sentido naquela situação, mas não fora ele quem a escolheu, logo ninguém podia culpá-lo. A guarda havia mudado também: parecia um livro aberto, com a capa virada para fora.

- Misa-san, consegui! Consegui! – ele olhou em volta, mas aparentemente Misa havia desaparecido – Misa-san?

- O açúcar realmente está fazendo falta, não é, _L_? – zombou Raito, e Lawliet finalmente notou que a katana dele já estava no Shikai há muito tempo; a única diferença era que a dele tinha as cores opostas a sua – Misa é a personificação da sua zanpakutou, então quando você ativa o Shikai, ela não pode mais ficar surtando por ai que nem ela faz o tempo todo, não é?

- Hum, não tinha pensado nisso – admitiu Lawliet, com o dedo na boca.

- Prepare-se para morrer agora, _L_ – Raito mais uma vez saltou na direção de Lawliet com a espada em riste, pronto para dar o golpe final.

Menos de um segundo depois, a cena não está exatamente como se esperava: ao invés de Lawliet derrotado, tínhamos o moreno com a lâmina de Kira encostada no pescoço do hollow. Raito estava extremamente surpreso. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca entreaberta, como se ele pretendesse dizer algo.

- Eu acho que venci – Lawliet murmurou, com um sorriso brincalhão, e tirou a espada do pescoço de Raito.

- C...Como...? – Raito se perguntava, incrédulo. Levantou os olhos para o shinigami e repetiu – Como?

- Você não me viu colocando o dedo na boca?

O hollow assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você acha que eu faço isso o tempo todo, sem motivo nenhum? – como Raito não respondeu, ficou apenas encarando-o com uma cara de "você-faz-isso-sim", ele continuou – Eu percebi que minhas faculdades mentais não estavam em seu melhor estado, pois necessitavam de energia; então eu peguei um pouco desse chantilly aqui do chão e comi. Minha super capacidade cerebral, e por conseqüência a corporal, voltou, então eu usei shunpou – habilidade shinigami de se mover muito rápido - para te derrotar.

O queixo de Raito estava no chão.

- Agora você vai me ensinar a usar a Bankai!

- Sua vez agora, Kuchiki – Gin ameaçou, virando lentamente a zanpakutou para Rukia.

- Ichimaru-taichou, como você pôde...

O insulto que ela iria fazer se perdeu na imensidão dos pensamento não falados, pois naquele instante tanto ela quanto Gin pararam para olhar que estava acontecendo com o corpo – espiritual, diga-se de passagem – de Lawliet. Estava brilhando intensamente, com uma luz branca um pouco azulada, e começou a se elevar no ar, flutuando fantasmagoricamente. Ambos cobriram os olhos com as mãos e deram pelo menos um passo para trás; a luz começou a ficar mais forte, mais forte, até que ela se expandiu de tal jeito que revelou Lawliet, já em suas roupas de shinigami, pronto para a batalha.

- Kuchiki-san, eu voltei para salvar você! – ela deu uma olhadinha de esguelha para ele – E todo o mundo! – ele virou-se para Gin, apontando sua zanpakutou – Você agora irá sofrer a ira de Kira!

- Ira de Kira...? – ele nem teve tempo de terminar a frase e Lawliet já estava em cima dele, atacando-o com força total.

Gin se surpreendeu, afinal ele tinha acabado de virar shinigami e já era capaz de usar o shunpou. Porém, sendo um taichou experiente, ele desviou e bloqueou todos os ataques de Lawliet. O rapaz ativou o Shikai; já estava começando a ficar nervoso. Ele devia correr, não podia perder tempo. O mundo estava em risco, oras bolas! Seus golpes começaram a ficar cada vez mais velozes, ele se empenhava cada vez mais para derrotar o taichou, porém parecia que não estava tendo nenhum resultado.

- Por que você não morre logo? – Lawliet indagou, concentrando toda sua força para acertar a cabeça de Gin, que se defendeu sem dificuldade.

- Não sei, meu humor não está propício, eu acho – o taichou respondeu ironicamente, revidando o golpe de o rapaz.

Rukia ficou ali do lado só assistindo, ainda sem entender como foi que Lawliet virara shinigami. E um shinigami tão poderoso, como ela podia ver nessa luta. Ele podia usar shunpou, devia até possuir um...

- BAN – KAI! – gritou Lawliet, segurando o cabo de sua zanpakutou com apenas os dedos indicador e polegar – AKUSEI KIRA!

Foi como se todas as cores tivessem se invertido. Preto virou branco, azul virou amarelo, vermelho virou verde. Lawliet deu um meio sorriso e soltou sua zanpakutou, ao mesmo tempo levantando o braço que antes a segurava. A espada parecia que ia bater no chão, porém parou antes que o atingisse; estava presa ao pulso de Lawliet por uma algema de corrente comprida, igual – ou pelo menos muito parecida – com a que ele se prendera a Raito quando vivo. Levou a mão que estava ligada à zanpakutou ao lado da cabeça, e então disse:

- É o seu fim – ele estendeu a mão para frente, e Kira começou a sacudir violentamente – SHININ NO KOTOBA!

Gin não teve tempo de se defender; ele não teve tempo nem de pensar, quanto mais de mandar ordens cerebrais para que seu braço levantasse e seu pulso colocasse a espada num grau certo de elevação e bloquear o iminente ataque de Lawliet. Ele estava impressionado demais com o fato de Lawliet ter um Bankai que não conseguiu nem reagir. Kira voou na direção do shinigami e foi realizando múltiplos cortes, da cabeça até os pés, e quando o corpo morto do taichou caiu no chão, foi possível ver que as feridas causadas pela zanpakutou formavam a palavra "chantilly".

- Er... acho que eu estava pensando nisso quando ataquei – ele justificou sob um olhar muito estranho de Rukia – Ando pensando muito nisso ultimamente...

- Você é um cara muito estranho – ela murmurou – E você matou um taichou! Um taichou! Tem idéia do que é isso? – ela o segurava pelos ombros e o sacudia histericamente.

- Sim, mas agora precisamos ir até Aizen, antes que alguém dê pela falta de Ichimaru!

- Venha, vou te levar para a Soul Society... – ela o soltou e os dois tomaram o caminho para a Sociedade das Almas.

- Chegamos!

Os olhos de Lawliet brilharam ao ver o lugar. Era magnífico, magnífico e... Magnífico! Assim que eles andaram mais alguns metros, ele percebeu que era mais ou menos magnífico, e quando eles viraram a terceira esquina ele se tocou de que não era nada magnífico, parecia um vilarejo comum.

- Que emoção esse lugar, hein, Kuchiki-san? – ele reclamou – E eu esperando algo ultra-supremo...

- Fica quieto que vinte segundos atrás você tava tendo um surto de "Que demais! Que demais!" – ela retrucou, imitando a voz dele de uma maneira enojada. Então eles viram outro shinigami se aproximando – Olhe, aquele é o taichou da 8ª divisão, Kyoraku Shunsui; ele pode nos dizer onde está Aizen-taichou.

- Kuchiki Rukia! Como vai? – cumprimentou gentilmente Shunsui, com um largo sorriso – Está mostrando os arredores para o novato?

- Exatamente, Kyoraku-taichou – Rukia respondeu; ela agia assim com todos os taichous – Escute, o senhor poderia nos ajudar? Estamos procurando Aizen-taichou; esse novato é um grande – ela abraçou Lawliet, quase matando-o de asfixia – fã do Aizen-taichou.

- Claro! Ele está em seus aposentos, no quartel da 5ª divisão; é bem ali – ele apontou para a direção sudeste – Qualquer coisa diga que vocês estão lá porque Kyoraku-taichou mandou vocês falarem "oi" para o Aizen! – ele deu as costas a eles e saiu andando – Adeus! Nanao me espera!

- Que simpático – falou Lawliet, enquanto eles caminhavam para os aposentos de Aizen.

- É, ele é mesmo; normalmente ele está bêbado, graças à Matsumoto-fukutaichou... Muito sake...

Os dois andaram por uns 10 minutos, justificando a entrada no quartel como tendo uma mensagem de Shunsui, e rapidamente chagaram ao quarto o qual haviam lhes dito ser de Aizen.

Bateram na porta, e ninguém respondeu.

Bateram de novo, e nada.

- Vamos entrar – impôs Lawliet, abrindo a porta antes que Rukia pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-lo.

A cena ali era certamente perturbadora: Aizen estava sentado num pufe cor-de-rosa, usando um roupão da mesma cor com uma estampa de RBD e abraçando uma almofada com uma foto de uma das personagens principais do seriado mexicano, assistindo a uma televisão na qual estava passando Isa TKM.

- Aizen-taichou? – Rukia chamou indignada, olhando para o shinigami com desgosto estampado na cara.

Ele virou a cabeça lentamente, logo assustando-se com a presença da dupla.

- Kyah! Kuchiki Rukia! – ele jogou a almofada para longe e se recompôs extremamente rápido, voltando à pose séria e bondosa que sempre teve – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Agora entendi por que todos os nomes da conspiração são em espanhol – Lawliet comentou, com o olhar fixo na estante do outro lado do aposento, onde se encontravam inúmeros DVDs de RBD, Isa TKM, Skimo, Betty a Feia versão original, e coisas do gênero – O cara é viciado em novela mexicana!

- Isso não me pertence! – Aizen estava perdendo a compostura de novo – Isso é de... Ichimaru Gin!

- Aham, e eu sou um coelho – replicou Lawliet, com ironia – Sabemos de sua conspiração, Aizen; Gin está morto, eu mesmo o matei, e a não ser que você se entregue pacificamente, o mesmo acontecerá com você.

- Que fala de "Ser do Mal" – brincou Rukia, rindo da própria piada.

- Estragou o clima heróico... – choramingou ele.

- Vocês nunca me pegarão! Mwahahahahaha! – Aizen disse, com um olhar maníaco, correndo em círculos pelo quarto.

- Não se mova ou eu destruo sua coleção de DVDs - ameaçou Lawliet, apontando Kira para a estante.

- Não, não, tudo bem, eu me rendo, não machuque a Isa... – ele implorou, ajoelhando-se pateticamente aos pés da dupla.

- E eu achando que ia ser difícil vencê-lo... – comentou Lawliet.

- Eu falei! Falei que era tudo culpa dele e eu era inocente! Falei que ele era obcecado por novela mexicana, mas ninguém me ouviu! – exclamou uma voz decidida atrás deles.

- ...Urahara? – Rukia perguntou confusa – Como você veio parar aqui?

- Prefiro não comentar – o homem de chapéu listrado respondeu, batendo na cabeça de Aizen com sua bengala – Bem feito! Agora provei que sou inocente e posso voltar para a Soul Society!

Um mutirão de shinigamis entrou na sala e levou Aizen embora, aos gritos e "Não! Minha coleção!" e "Pobre Betty...". Urahara sorriu satisfeito e virou seu olhar para Rukia e Lawliet.

- Vocês merecem uma festa! Salvaram todo o mundo! – ele disse subitamente, segundos depois arrastando os dois para um grande salão de festas onde estavam todos os shinigamis da Soul Society comemorando a salvação do mundo – Eles estão aqui!

Uma onda de pessoas – quer dizer, espíritos – veio cumprimentar e parabenizar os dois por seus feitos, por sua inteligência, por várias outras coisas também que não faziam muito sentido; eles receberam vários presentes – incluindo uma garrafa de sake para cada um, vindas, é claro, de Matsumoto – e estavam bem felizes com a recepção, apesar de Rukia ficar falando o tempo todo que ela não fizera nada, foi tudo feito por Lawliet. Ele discordava dela, dizia que se não fosse por ela ele nunca teria se tornado shinigami, e coisa e tal. No fim, eles acabaram concluindo que a Rukia puxou o gatilho para que Lawliet se tornasse o novo herói.

- Damos a você um desejo, Lawliet-san – revelou Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, comandante do Gotei 13 – Peça qualquer coisa, e nós faremos o que estiver ao nosso alcance para fazê-la.

- Hum... – Lawliet nem pensou duas vezes – Um bolo de chocolate bem grande com cobertura, sorvete de baunilha com cobertura de caramelo com morangos por cima e pêssego em calda!

Todos na sala ficaram olhando para ele com uma cara meio estranha.

- Esse Lawliet... – Rukia murmurou para si mesma, rindo do mais novo amigo.

**FIM

* * *

**

**_Glossário!_**

**_Kami-sama = Deus_**  
**_Taichou = Capitão_**  
**_Rukongai = Parte da Soul Society em que vivem os espíritos normais._**  
**_Seireitei = Parte da Soul Society em que vivem os shinigamis._**  
**_Ikorose, Shinsou! = Mire e mate, Lança Divina!_**  
**_Korosu = Mate_**  
**_Utau = Cante_**  
**_Mae = Dance_**  
**_Wo Okonau = Faça malabarismo_**  
**_Kuka, Kira! = Escreva, Assassino!_**  
**_Shikai = Primeiro estado de ativação das zanpakutous._**  
**_Akusei Kira = Assassino maligno_**  
**_Shinin no Kotoba = Palavras Mortais = habilidade da zanpakutou Kira _**  
**_Fukutaichou = Vice-capitão_**  
**_Gotei 13 = Os 13 esquadrões de shinigamis._**

**_Obrigada por ter lido e por favor deixe um review!_**


End file.
